Unexpected Things
by monchelefunlove
Summary: Cory has a plan and Lea a secret. Monchele
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is going to be longer! This is part 1. Hope you enjoy!**

5 minutes felt like an hour for Lea at this moment. All her focus was at the pregnancy test in her hands. She couldn't stop staring at it. She had felt sick this morning and because she was already too late on her period, she had bought a pregnancy test. She had made sure to buy a lot of other stuff too to cover the pregnancy test so no one could notice anything. Cory was recording with his band so he wouldn't be back for an hour or so. If she was indeed pregnant, how was she going to tell him? And more important, how would he react when he heard the news? All these thoughts went through Lea's mind when a sign appeared on the test. She gasped as she read the sign. It was a plus sign, she was indeed pregnant.

Cory opened the front door of their house. They had moved in together a few weeks ago and everything went perfect. He couldn't be happier. That was when he realized he wanted to take another step. He wanted to marry her. After 15 months already. But, why not? He loved her so much and knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He also knew Lea thought the same about it. So he had a whole plan.

First he would go to New York to ask permission of her parents. He knew that was kind of an old tradition, but he also knew Lea would really appreciate it. He didn't know yet how exactly he would go to New York without Lea knowing what he was doing there. Anyway, if he had done that he would come back to LA and then go together with Lea to New York. There he would ask her. On Bow Bridge in Central Park.

''Lea? You home, babe?''

No response.

He went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Noticing some pasta leftovers in the fridge he smiled. He grabbed the bowl with pasta and placed it in the microwave. Whenever they cooked, it was always way too much. They would keep it but eventually throw it in the bin anyway. The pasta was ready and Cory grabbed a fork out off the drawer and made his way over to the couch. He plumped down on the couch and turned on the TV. Luckily for him, there was hockey. He smiled and shove a mouthful of pasta in his mouth.

It was already 6 pm and Lea still wasn't home. Cory had finished his pasta and had done the dishes. He knew whenever Lea was out with friends it could eventually be way longer than she had expected it to be. But as far as he knew, she wasn't going out with friends that day. He grabbed his phone and quickly sent a message to Lea.

'_Hey beautiful! Where r u?:( I'm starting to get worried.'_

Within a few seconds he got a response from her.

'_Hey babe. Sorry! Went for a coffee with Chris and forgot to text you. I'm on my way home:)'_

He felt relieved after reading the text. He was actually a bit worried for not hearing anything from her all the day. But as he already thought, she was out with a friend.

After 10 minutes already Cory could hear Lea's car pull up at the driveway. He quickly made his way over to the door to welcome his girlfriend.

''There's my girl.'' He grinned, seeing Lea exciting the car.

She immediately blushed at his words. ''Hey there.'' She said shyly. She walked over to Cory and gave him a kiss. ''How was your day?''

Cory smiled. ''Let's go inside first and eat something. I just ordered some pizza.''

''Really? Oh my god, you probably read my mind because I'm starving!'' Lea laughed.

They walked in the house and sat themselves down on the couch with pizza on their lap.

''My day was great by the way. Recorded a new song which I personally really like.'' Cory said after he took his first bite. ''How about your day? Had fun with Chris?''

''Yeah! Always! I'm tired now though.''

''How about we put on a movie after we finished our pizza. We could cuddle on the couch and then go to bed.''

''That's a plan.'' Lea smiled, liking Cory's plan. ''Oh by the way! Jon is coming over next week! Isn't that awesome!''

''It sure is, honey! Is he staying at our place?'' Jon was Lea's best friend and Cory liked him a lot as well. Not just the fact that he was gay and absolutely not attracted to Lea was something Cory liked. Also the fact that he was such an important person for Lea. He was, after himself, the person who knew Lea the best.

''Yeah he's staying here. If that's okay for you, of course?''

''Of course! He's always welcome here!'' And then an amazing idea came into Cory's mind. ''Did I mention I have to go to New York next week?''

''What? No, you haven't. What are you going to do there?''

''Uhm.. well there uhm…there is a guy.'' Cory started, not knowing what to say. ''And he wants…he wants to see me.''

''Is that a good thing? Why does he wants to see you?''

''Because he's from…'' Cory looked around, trying to find anything in the room what could give him inspiration. ''The Canucks!'' Cory said relieved.

''The Canucks? Why does a Canucks guy want to see you in New York? Why not in Vancouver? That makes more sense because the Canucks are from Vancouver, right?''

''Because he is in New York to visit his grandmother.''

Lea frowned.

''Yeah! And he wants to see me and talk with me about the next game. They want me to…to speak at the next game.'' Cory lied.

''That is amazing, Cory!'' Lea immediately hugged Cory tightly. ''When did you hear this?''

''When I was on my way home.'' He hated lying. Especially lie to Lea. But he had to lie. He didn't know yet how he would tell her he didn't get the job. But he would figure that out later. What was important know was that he asked her parents' permission. And that might be even harder than asking Lea herself. Oh god, what if they hated him? And just pretended that they like him every time they saw him? No. Of course not. They loved him. But would they be okay with him marrying their daughter?

**A/N: What do you think? Should I continue the story? Please let me know! xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's part 2! Thank you all for the great feedback! It's just amazing!xx**

''Be careful okay.'' Lea pouted, sad because Cory was leaving today. ''And good luck!''

''I will, babe! And thank you. You have fun with Jon. I'll call you when I'm at my hotel.'' Cory smiled, taking his girlfriend's hands in his own. He gave her one last kiss before entering the cab.

The car ride didn't last long. LAX was about 10 minutes away from their house. But in only 10 minutes, you can think about a lot. Cory was incredibly nervous. His hands were constantly shaking. All he could think about was how her parents would react. He kept doubting everything and considering if this was a good idea or not.

The plane arrived in New York at 11 pm. Cory collected his luggage and took a cab to his hotel. It was a small but nice hotel. The room was clean and not too small. He immediately let himself fall on the bed. He was exhausted. Not because he had done so much that day, but only because the worries he had. He didn't know that worrying could make you so tired until this day. He then remembered he would call Lea. He quickly grabbed his phone out off his pocket and dialed her number. Already after the first ring, she picked up.

''_Hey babe!'' _She answered.

''Hey! Just calling like I said I would.''

''_Oh great! How was your flight?''_

Her voice sounded said. Like she had been crying. This was a moment he hated that he was on the other side of the country. He wish he could just be with her and hold her. Assuring her everything would be okay, whatever it would be she had cried about.

''It was okay. H-have you…cried?'' He asked.

''_What? No. I'm just tired.''_ Lea answered but Cory didn't believe her.

''You sure?''

''_Yeah! I'm going to bed now. Get some rest. I'll be fine in the morning.''_

''Okay. Well, goodnight then! I love you so much!''

''_Goodnight to you too! And love you too, of course!"_

They ended their phone call. Cory was worried about her though. She had said she was just tired, but she lied. Cory just felt it. But he didn't know why she was sad. Was it because of something he had said? Or because he had left? He just tried to ignore it. Everything would be okay if she knew the reason. And with that, he fall asleep.

Lea woke up early the next morning. Jon would land in LA around 2 pm so she still got some time. The problem was, she didn't know what to do. Everything what was on her mind was the baby and Cory. She wanted to tell him, even though she was afraid for his reaction. But she also didn't want to tell him over the phone. It just sucked that he had to go to New York. She wished she could have come with him. Before he had called her the other night, she had cried. She just couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She considered telling Jon about the baby, but quickly forgot about that. If anyone had the right to know about this, it was Cory. He was the dad. That was for sure. Two more days wouldn't last that long, would it?

The doorbell rang which made Lea jump a little. She was so lost in her thoughts and she didn't expect the sudden sound. She jumped out off the bed and put on her gown. She then walked downstairs and opened the door.

''Jon!'' She screamed happily when she saw her best friend standing there. She hugged him tightly. ''Oh my god! What are you doing here so early!? I thought your plane would land at 2 pm?''

''Hey, hope you don't mind. Cory booked me a flight earlier. He said he had to be in New York for business and asked me if I would mind.'' Jon explained.

''What? Cory asked you to come earlier because I would be alone? That's so sweet of him!'' Lea was beaming. Cory was just so perfect.

''Yeah I know! You most definitely have to keep him, Lee!'' Jon laughed, entering the house and closing the door behind him. ''Now hurry. He also gave me an order to take you out for breakfast.''

Lea kept smiling. All her worries about Cory not liking the baby were gone. She didn't care about them anymore. He loved her. They would figure this out together.

''I'm gonna go get dressed then! You can watch some TV if you like.'' Lea offered, pointing towards the living room.

''Yeah! Okay. Hurry, sweetheart.'' Jon smiled, giving Lea a wink before she made her way back to her room.

Cory woke up with a weird feeling in his stomach and pain everywhere. He slowly sat up straight and yawned. He had fallen asleep right after his phone call with Lea and hadn't showered or anything. Getting out off the bed, he remembered what he was about to do today. He quickly took a showered and made himself ready. He had brought a suit to wear today. A good impression was half the work, right? Taking a look in the mirror, he smiled. He wasn't scared anymore, still a little nervous though. In the cab he made a speech in his mind. A speech that would convince Lea's parents how much he wanted to marry her.

The cab stopped in front of Lea's parents' house. He paid the cabdriver and also gave him a generous tip.

''Thank you so much, sir!'' The cabdriver smiled thankfully.

''Your welcome, buddy. Thank you for driving me.'' Cory laughed, closing the door of the cab.

He walked up the little stairs which led to the front door. He took a deep breath. Hearing his fast breathing and feeling his heart beating, he knocked on the door and waited. It didn't last too long until the door swung open and Edith Sarfati was standing in front of him.

**A/N: Please review! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all so much! The followers, likes and anonymous readers, thank you! You are amazing!**

''Cory?'' Edith said surprised as she saw her daughter's boyfriend.

''Hi Mrs. Sarfati. May I come in?'' Cory asked politely.

''Of course, dear! And it's Edith for you, Cory. You know that!'' She smiled, stepped aside to let Cory enter the house.

''Cory.'' Marc said nicely as he saw Cory entering the house. ''What are you doing here? Is everything alright?'' He shook Cory's hand but never lost eye contact with him.

''Everything is alright! Yeah, don't worry.'' Cory assured them, looking around nervously.

''Would you like something do drink?'' Edith asked, a little bit confused by Cory's sudden apparition.

''Uh, no. Thank you. May I just have a word with the two of you?'' He asked, wiping his sweaty hands on his trousers.

Marc nodded and led the three of them to the living room. He gestured for Cory to sit down on the chair and Cory did do so. Marc himself sat down on the couch in front of the chair where Cory sat. Edith sat next to him and looked at him with a worried face.

''Are you sure you're alright Cory? You look so pale!'' She asked concerned.

''Well no. I need to ask you something and to be honest, I'm so nervous.'' Cory said, wiping his again sweaty hands on his trousers.

''What is it, son. You can tell us. We're not so scary, are we?'' Marc laughed.

Cory took a deep breath before speaking his heart out. ''I love your daughter. I really, really do. You must know that first. And I just want to take things to the next step. I'll try to make her the happiest woman alive and I'll never hurt her in any way. She means so much to me. She..she's just the love of my life and my best friend. What I want to say is…I want to say that I wanna marry your daughter.'' Cory looked at the elderly couple who's mouths both fell open. Cory cleared his throat and continued. ''I actually came here to ask your permission to marry her. So…may I marry your daughter?''

''Lea!'' Jon yelled from downstairs. ''Hurry!''

Lea looked one final time in the mirror before going back downstairs again. ''I'm ready, calm down.''

''I've waited for half an hour, or so!'' Jon threw his hands in the air dramatically.

''I'm sorry. But you were here earlier than I expected, so don't blame me.''

''You're right. Let's just blame Cory on this.'' Jon laughed, taking Lea's hand. ''Now come on. Let's have a nice lunch.''

They went to a nearby little lunchroom and sat down at a table in the corner of the shop. The waitress asked their orders and as usual, they both took a vegan sandwich. They chatted for a while about everything. New York, glee, things they had done lately and more.

''How are thing with you and Cory?'' Jon asked after he took his first bite of his sandwich.

''Great! Couldn't be better. He is so amazing, Jon. I just love him so much.'' Lea was glowing and her eyes were shining. Speaking about Cory always made her happier than she already was.

''Living together goes well too?''

''Better than I ever expected, actually. I think our relationship is even better now since we live together.'' Lea beamed, thinking of the great things that already happened since they lived together.

''I'm so happy for you two!'' He took another bite of his sandwich before asking a question that Lea wasn't expecting.

''A baby any time soon, maybe?''

Lea immediately choked. She coughed before speaking again. ''W-what?'' She asked nervously. She was afraid that Jon had noticed anything. He was her best friend and knew her all too well. He could easily tell if she was lying or not. And that made Lea anxious.

''I was just asking, you okay?''

''Yeah, sure.''

They didn't talk about that anymore at lunch. Lea was relieved. She loved Jon and wanted to tell him everything, including the pregnancy. But Cory had to know first. He would be back soon. Just tomorrow and the day after that, he would come home. She had tried to call him a few times when Jon was paying the bill. But he didn't answer. She figured he must be in a meeting or something. But there was just something that wasn't right. Cory was acting so strange when he told her. like he made everything up in that moment. The fact that he was nervous was also a little bit weird. Of course he could be nervous about something like that, but this was different. He acted different.

''You're quiet, Lea. What's wrong?'' Jon asked as he drove back home.

''I don't know.'' Lea said quietly, looking out off the window.

''Is it Cory? Did you have a fight or something?''

''No fight.''

''What then? You can tell me. I might get it off your chest.''

''It's just…the way everything went. He said he had to leave just a week before he had to. And how he said it…something isn't right.''

''Please don't cry!'' Jon said when he saw a tear roll down on Lea's cheek.

''What if it's all one sided! What if he doesn't love me! What if he's cheating on me, in this moment!'' Lea couldn't help it anymore. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Jon pulled over and immediately embraced her in a tight hug.

''Shhh.'' He whispered in the ear. ''Don't cry. Listen, Cory isn't cheating on you, okay?! He loves you and he would never hurt you. You know that!''

''I know.'' Lea sobbed. ''I'm just overreacting. It's because of the hormones maybe.'' She anstantly regretted what she had said.

''Hormones? Wait…are you saying. Are you pregnant?'' Jon asked surprised.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! What did you think!? Review please! I might post the next part later today! xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's part 4! Hope you'll enjoy!**

Lea quickly turned her head again. Afraid to look into Jon's eyes. She promised herself she wouldn't tell him! How could she be so stupid.

''Lea!'' Jon said firmly.

''Okay fine! I'm pregnant, okay!'' Lea exclaimed, more tears forming in her eyes.

''But..that's wonderful Lea. Why aren't you happy?'' Jon hugged her.

''I don't know. I'm just confused.'' Lea admitted.

''Now I understand your weird behavior!'' Jon laughed. ''Wait. Does Cory know?''

''No! I wanted to tell him but he left and I couldn't find the right moment.'' Lea said, feeling even more tears rolling down her face.

''You can tell him when he's back. Don't worry.''

Cory didn't know why they were so quiet. The only sounds hearable were from the city. Edith was still looking at him with an open mouth while Marc just gazed at his direction. You see, they hated him. They don't want him to marry their daughter. Of course they didn't want that. He was just some guy with a lot of luck lately. This luck wasn't meant to be.

''You came here to ask our permission?'' Edith asked admirably.

''Yeah. I just wanted to do it old school you know. I think that's respectful.'' Cory smiled, getting hope again.

''Cory.'' Marc said, standing up and walking towards him. ''Of course!''

He embraced Cory in a short man hug.

''W-what? Really?'' Cory couldn't believe it.

Edith hugged Cory too. ''Of course, dear. We love you! And Lea does too. Besides, you don't need our permission to ask her.'' She laughed.

''But we do appreciate it.'' Marc said.

Cory let out a relieved sigh. ''Thank you guys so much! I promise to make her so happy.''

''You already do! How about we order some dinner. Would you like that, Cory?'' Edith offered.

Cory enthusiastically nodded his head. ''With pleasure.''

The rest of the evening went better than Cory could ever dream it. They had laughed and talked about everything. Spending time with them always made Cory happy. But now everything was just better. He had their permission to marry their daughter! He felt butterflies in his stomach. He was so excited. The only thing left to do now was asking Lea herself. Cory had told Marc and Edith all of his plans. They liked it all. Especially asking her on Bow Bridge, since that was their special place ever since they shot their glee scene there.

''We're here sure.'' The cabdriver said as he stopped in front of Cory's hotel. It was the same driver as the one who brought him.

''Thank you once again, man.'' Cory smiled, grabbing his wallet out off his pocket. ''Here you go.'' Cory gave him a 50 dollars. He wanted to get out off the cab but the driver stopped him.

''Sir. This is way too much money. It only costs $7,35.''

''I know. But I'm in an even better mood now.'' Cory laughed.

''Thank you so much, sir! Goodbye.''

Cory stepped out off the cab with an amazing feeling. He could easily tell everybody he was going to ask Lea Michele to marry him. But he knew that wouldn't be such a good idea.

When he got in his room he plumped down on the bed. He grabbed his phone and noticed 3 missed calls from Lea. He immediately sat up straight and listened to the message she had left him.

''_Hey babe. Everything alright? I suppose you're in a meeting or something. Well, call me back when you hear this please. Want to hear your voice again! And thank you for sending Jon earlier, you didn't have to though. But thank you anyway, it's really sweet. Love you, bye!''_

Hearing her voice made him even happier than he already was. He dialed her number and waited for her to pick up. But instead of Lea, Jon picked up the phone.

''_Cory? Hey.''_

''Jon? Hey buddy! Where's Lea?''

''_She's asleep. She was super tired.''_

''Oh. Okay.'' Cory said, sad because he would have loved to hear his girlfriend's voice before going to bed. ''Will you tell her I called. And I'll call her tomorrow again.''

''_Of course, Cory! Hope everything went the way it had to go?''_

''Even better!'' Cory laughed.

He had told Jon about his plans. Jon, of course, had immediately offered to help him with anything he needed. Cory had politely turned all of his offers down and eventually asked him to go to LA earlier so he could be with Lea.

''Thank you for everything, Jon.''

''_Your welcome. When are you coming home?''_

''I want to come home tomorrow already. Nothing to do here anyway. Not without Lea then.''

''_Okay, great.''_

It was hard for Jon not to give anything away of his and Lea's conversation that evening. He had tried to convince her that Cory loved her more than she knew and that he wasn't cheating on her. But it was hard because he couldn't tell her anything about what Cory was actually doing. She had eventually agreed with him but he could tell she was still worried. And now once again. He couldn't tell Cory about the baby or anything.

''_I'm going to sleep now as well. Goodnight!''_

''Goodnight, Jon.''

''Lee, babe?''

''_Cory!''_

Cory smiled. Hearing Lea's voice made him so happy.

''I'm so sorry. My phone was silent the other night.''

''_That's okay! Don't worry about it'' _Lea lied. _''How's New York? Did you get the job?''_

''Well. Still working on it. I'll find out tomorrow.''

''_You'll get it! You're amazing! And if you don't get it, you're still my number one!''_

''Luckily then!'' Cory laughed.

''_Where are you now?''_

''I'm in the metro on my way to a meeting.'' Cory lied, scanning the boards for his flight. Cory wasn't in the metro. He was actually at the airport. His flight would be in less than an hour. ''I have to go now babe! Love you, see you soon!''

''_Love you too! Good luck!''_

He did need luck. But not with the thing she thought. If only she knew where he actually was and what he would do…

**A/N: Liked it? Please review! xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Part 5 is here! Wow, seriously you guys are amazing! Thank you!:) ****thankthatstar****, tried a Naya/Lea friendship in it. Hope you like it:)**

Lea laid on her bed. She had just woken up and all she had done was going downstairs and to get some coffee. Jon had left earlier because he had some meeting so she was alone again now. She didn't know what to do. Cory wouldn't be home for another day. She took a sip from her coffee and smiled when Sheila jumped on the bed.

''Come here, girl.'' She whispered.

Sheila immediately made her way over to Lea and laid down on her lap. Lea petted the cat softly. Sheila just purred sweetly.

''How should I tell him, Sheila? Please help me.'' Sheila, of course, didn't answer. She just kept purring on Lea's lap.

Lea sighed. All of her hormones made her anxious about everything. Even about Cory, who meant more to her than she actually realized. The phone ringing made her wake up out off her thoughts.

''Hello?''

''_Hey girl! How are you!?'' _Naya's voice spoke through the phone.

Lea smiled at Naya's good mood. They had become great friends since they shot more scenes together. And because their characters lived together now, they spent even more time together and became better best friends.

''Hey Nay! I'm great, thanks.'' Lea lied. ''How are you?''

''_Amazing! hey, how about we hang out together? Some girl time for the two of us?''_

''Yeah, that would be great!''

''_I'll be at your place at noon, ok? I'll bring my bikini so we sunbathe and swim.''_

''Sounds like a plan! See you at noon!.''

Lea ended the phone call and smiled. She had so many different thoughts at the moment. And she couldn't figure them out. At least, not yet. Not until Cory was back and she could tell him. A day with Naya would make her think about other things. She quickly got out off the bed and got dressed.

Just about an hour later, the doorbell rang. Lea tiptoed to the door and opened it with a smile.

''Nay!'' She enthusiastically greeted her friend.

''Lee! Oh my god, you look great!'' Naya said, hugging her friend before entering the house.

''Thank you. You do too!'' Lea laughed, a little shy. ''Do you want something to drink?''

''Yeah. Can I get a nice shake or something?'' Naya asked.

''Of course.'' Lea went to the kitchen and made some special shake she always liked. It included a lot of fruit and was really healthy.

A few minutes later she went to the backyard where Naya was already sitting by the edge of the pool with her feet in the water. Lea handed her the shake and also sat down on the edge, her feet in the pool just like Naya.

''What a lovely day today, isn't it?''

''It is.'' Lea agreed.

''What is wrong with you, Lea? I already heard from Chris you were acting differently and now I see it myself, too.'' Naya turned her head and looked concerned at Lea.

''Nothing, I'm fine.'' Lea forced a smile on her face, trying to convince Naya. But it didn't.

''Look. I know you. I know when something is up. And there is definitely something up now.'' Naya took Lea's hand and squeezed it softly.

And once again. Lea burst out in tears. They rolled down her face like rivers.

Naya wrapped her arms around Lea in a tight hug. She didn't say anything for a while. She just sat there. Hugging Lea and giving her the feeling that it was alright.

''I don't know, Nay.'' Lea admitted after a while.

''What don't you know?'' Naya stopped the hug and held Lea's hands in her own. ''Is it Cory? Are you sad he isn't here?''

''Also. But…'' Lea hesitated to tell her.

''But?''

''I-I'm pregnant, Nay. And I'm so afraid that Cory doesn't like it..'' More tears rolled down her face.

''Lea, oh my god! That is amazing news! Of course Cory likes it! He loves you and he wants a baby. Just because it isn't planned doesn't make him change his mind about it.''

''You think so?'' Lea asked, relieved by Naya's words.

''I know so.''

Cory was still waiting at the airport. He saw his flight was delayed and cursed quietly. He couldn't wait to be home. But exactly now his flight had been delayed. He tapped his fingers on the arm-rest nervously. Trying to kill time. But when he checked the time again on his phone, it was nearly 10 minutes later.

''Excuse me?'' A girl about 12 years old came up to him. Her hair in a ponytail and a bright smile on her face. ''Can I please have an autograph?''

''Of course.'' Cory signed the notebook the girl was holding. ''There you go.''

''Thank you so much! I love you! And Lea! Please tell her I love her too!'' The girl beamed.

''I will.'' Cory laughed. '' And we love you all too! You seriously are all amazing fans!''

''Thank you!''

A man about 40 years old approached the girl. ''I'm sorry, sir.''

''No, it's okay!'' Cory assured the man. ''I get it more often.''

The man and the girl walked away. Leaving Cory alone, bored. He sighed and checked the time on his phone again. It was 11 am now. His flight would be in half an hour. Because of the delay, he would eventually land just a few hours earlier than Lea thought. He hoped he would make it. His plan was to come home and take her to the airport. Without telling her anything. It would be a 'surprise'. Well, it sure was a surprise. He was sure now that she would love it.

**A/N: What did you think? Let me know, please! Thanks for reading again! xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Seriously the reviews I get are amazing! You guys are the best!**

Cory stepped out off the airport. The weather in LA was wonderful. It was sunny and warm, but not too warm. There was a cool wind which made it not too warm. Paparazzi was already there and took pictures of him while he placed is suitcase in the trunk.

''_Cory, were you in New York?''_

''_What were you doing there?"_

The paparazzi kept asking questions but Cory didn't really answer them. He just smiled politely. After his suitcase was in the trunk, he got into the cab himself.

''Where to, sir?'' The cabdriver asked him, turning his head to look at him.

Cory gave the address and the cabdriver nodded his head and drove away from the airport. Cory looked out of the window and couldn't help but feel excited. This was it. This was the day he would ask Lea Michele to marry him. Well, not really today since they had to go to New York first, but that didn't really count.

''Had a nice trip, sir?'' The cabdriver asked, trying to break the silence. The man probably recognized him.

Cory wasn't really in the mood for a conversation. ''It was great. Thank you.'' He said, making it clear he didn't want to talk.

The cabdriver nodded his head and got his full attention at the road again.

Lea was sitting on the couch. Naya had left after they had dinner together so she was alone again. Naya did convince her that she didn't need to worry about Cory's reaction. She knew she didn't have to. But she couldn't help it. She was thinking of a way how to tell him. Giving him the pregnancy test, maybe? No, she had already thrown that away. Maybe just telling him was the best. But still, how? More like _hey Cory, you're gonna be a daddy_ or something like _I'm pregnant._ That last one probably sounded a bit sad. Maybe a combination would be the best.

She heard the door opening. She figured it would be Jon because she had given him a key. But when she turned her head to see who was coming. It was someone she wasn't expecting yet.

''C-Cory?'' She stumbled.

Cory grinned at her. ''Hey babe!"

''Oh my god!'' Lea got on her feet and threw herself in Cory's arms.

''You look amazing!'' Cory smiled, appreciating the hug.

''W-what are you doing here so soon? Wait. Did you get the job?''

Cory softly pushed his finger against her mouth. ''Shh.'' He whispered. ''Things might not make sense to you, but just let everything happen, ok?''

''Where are you talking about? I-I don't get it.'' Lea frowned, still surprised to see Cory and yet confused by his words.

''Pack your bag, we're going somewhere.'' Was the only thing Cory said.

Even though Lea was confused, she did what Cory told her to do. She went upstairs to get her bag and opened her closet. Cory had followed her and sat down on the bed.

''I probably can't know where we're going, but can you at least tell me what kind of clothes I should bring? Is it warm there or very cold or something?''

Cory stood up and walked over to Lea. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her neck. ''I've missed you.''

''That isn't really an answer, but I've missed you too.'' She smiled shyly, kissing his lips.

''Just some clothes like this.'' Cory said, showing her a pair of jeans and a shirt. ''That would be ok.''

Lea got some jeans and nice shirt and wanted to close her suitcase when she remembered she forgot something. She quickly opened her closet again and grabbed a nice dress. She didn't know what would happen and to be honest, she was really confused. But she knew Cory. So bringing a dress what probably a pretty good idea.

Cory, who went downstairs to arrange a few things, came back to their bedroom. ''Ready?''

Lea nodded and closed her suitcase. ''I guess so.''

Cory got out off the cab and got to the other side to help Lea out. It was late so there weren't any paparazzi. Cory was glad about this. He didn't mind the paparazzi that much. But he just wanted this weekend to be away from them. Maybe going to New York and ask her there was the greatest plan. The paparazzi could easily follow them. There was paparazzi everywhere in New York. But New York seemed like the perfect place. So he promised himself he wouldn't let himself be bothered by the paparazzi.

They walked in the airport and Cory let their passports get checked. Lea was in that time checking the boards with the flights on it. Cory had said that their flight was at 11 pm and the only flights that were around that time were to Singapore, Dallas and New York. She immediately smiled. Even though the other cities were great as well, she knew Cory wasn't taking her there. So the only place they could go to was New York.

Cory got back to her and returned her password. ''Here you go.'' He smiled. He sat down on the bench behind him and gestured to Lea to sit next to him.

She did do so and took his hand. ''I love you.'' She beamed, placing a sweet kiss on Cory's lips.

''I love you more.'' Cory whispered, feeling even more excited about his plans.

''I figured out where we're going!" Lea clapped happily in her hands.

Cory laughed. ''I figured you would.''

''Is it New York?'' She giggled.

''No. We're going to Singapore, like you always wanted!" Cory joked. Lea always wanted to see the world. But she had told him one day that Singapore wasn't one of her favorites.

''Asshole!'' She playfully hit Cory's arm.

Cory just laughed. ''No, you're right babe. New York it is.''

''Yay!'' She gave Cory another kiss. ''What are we gonna do there?''

''You'll see.'' Cory said, making Lea confused and excited.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's part 7! Thanks to you all for everything so far! Xoxoxo**

Lea looked out off the window of the airplane. She was happy and scared at the same time. The reason she was scared was because she didn't know when she should tell Cory about her being pregnant. He didn't say what, but he said he had a lot of things planned or something. It was a surprise for her, he had said. She didn't want to ruin his surprise. Maybe it would be better if she told him after everything. A few more days wouldn't be so bad, would it?

''Mmm.'' Cory mumbled next to her.

He opened his eyes, smiling as he saw Lea staring at him. ''Hey baby.'' He whispered, gaping.

''Hey, why are you so tired?'' Lea asked, lot of things didn't make any sense to her right now.

Cory grinned widely. ''Didn't have a lot of sleep in the plane back to LA.''

''What were you actually doing in New York? You weren't really there for a Canucks man, were you?''

Cory laughed. ''You're a smart girl.'' He took her hand and kissed it. ''No, I wasn't in New York for a Canucks man. I was there to set up some things for us.''

''Cor, you're really making me curious!'' Lea pouted. ''Please tell me something!''

''We're staying at a hotel.'' Cory smirked, knowing that wasn't the kind of answer Lea wanted to hear.

''Cor! Come on!''

''Alright.'' Cory sat up straighter and looked Lea in the eyes. ''If you really want to ruin your surprise, then I'll tell you…''

Lea slapped Cory on his arm.

''Ouch.. that hurt!'' Cory laughed. Lea wasn't big, but she was certainly strong.

''Fine. I'll wait then.''

Like Cory expected, there were a lot of paparazzi waiting for them at the airport. He cursed under his breath. He wish he had an idea to make this a weekend without paparazzi. Just the two of them.

''Always those paparazzi.'' Lea sighed. ''I just wish they could leave us alone sometimes, you know.''

Cory nodded. ''Yeah, sometimes I do too. But then I think of the 'monchele' fans, how happy these pics make them.''

Lea smiled. ''You're right. It's actually worth it.''

Cory took her hand and together them walked, with sunglasses, through the airport. They smiled politely to the camera's and even signed for some people.

The hotel wasn't that far away. Cory had chosen one of the most beautiful hotels in New York. This weekend had to be special.

Lea's eyes widened when they entered the hotel. ''This is…amazing.'' She was stunning which made Cory's grin only wider.

''You like it?''

''Like? You could easily say love!'' Lea wrapped her arms around Cory and hugged him tightly. ''Thank you!''

''This is just the beginning.'' Cory said, appreciating the hug. ''I hope you like the rest too.''

They went to their room, which made Lea even more stunning. It was huge and beautiful. It was all modernly styled but not too modern. There was a big bed in the middle of the room and a coffee table with two chair stood in the corner of the room. The bathroom had an enormous bath which was also a hot tub and there was also a nice sink in the bathroom.

Lea's mouth had literally fell open. ''Oh my god! Cory this is even more than amazing!''

''This isn't even the best hotel here.''

''I know. But I like this one the most. Thank you!'' And once again she kissed Cory's lips.

An idea popped up in Cory's head. ''Hey, I have to do something. I'll be back within an hour, ok?''

Lea nodded. ''Ok, but what are you going to do then, or can't I know.'' She grinned, already knowing the answer.

''You can't know, I'm sorry. You know what, you can go shopping for a nice dress for dinner! I'll pay!''

''Cory, you don't have to-'' Cory cut Lea off.

''I insist. Here's my credit card.'' Cory handed Lea his credit card and gave her a kiss. ''Have fun!''

He went downstairs to the lobby. ''Excuse me?''

The receptionist looked up and smiled nicely. ''Can I help you, sir?''

''Yes, do you know where the paparazzi is? Have they left already?''

''No, I don't think so. I just saw them a minute ago. They're probably outside. Do you want me to get them away?''

Cory shook his head. ''No, thank you.''

He walked outside where a man was who immediately started to take pictures of him.

''Excuse me?''

The man stopped and smiled. ''I'm sorry. Is there something you want?''

''Yeah, I want to ask if there is a possibility if Lea and I could be left alone the rest of the day?''

The man thought for a minute and then nodded his head slowly. ''You could come with me. You could talk to my boss.''

''Thank you so much!'' Cory smiled, glad his plan had worked.

He had talked to the boss and he decided to give them their privacy for the rest of the day. They were allowed to watch them and make an article, but they couldn't take pictures of him and Lea.

He walked out off the office and smiled to himself. There was nothing what could break his happiness. Except if Lea would say no.

He went back to the hotel and opened the room door as he came there. He heard the shower and frowned. He hadn't expected Lea back yet. He opened the bathroom door.

''Lee?''

''Hey.'' He could hear Lea say.

''You found a dress already?''

''Yeah! Well, I actually already had one in mind..''

Cory laughed. ''Great. We have a reservation at 7 pm. Will you be done then?''

''I think so. I'm so excited!''

Cory walked out off the bathroom and couldn't stop smiling. Within a few hours, he would propose to her. And maybe later, he would be engaged to her. That thought made him feel butterflies in his stomach and his heart beating faster.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I know that Cory asking the paparazzi to stay away isn't really realistic, but I needed to think of something which meant the paparazzi would stay away. Please review and let me know what you think!xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Part 8! Hope you'll enjoy!**

Lea looked in the mirror. She could hear Cory playing a game on his phone in the other room. She sighed softly. She had hoped that the pregnancy test was false and she would get her period again, but she didn't. Another day was almost over and she still wasn't on her period. She would love to have a baby, especially with Cory. But the timing just wasn't right, was it? She didn't know anymore. She did know that she had to tell Cory. And she would, tonight. No matter what he had planned for her, he needed to know. They could figure something out together.

''Lee? You ready? It's 6:30 now!'' She could hear Cory yell.

''Uh-yeah! I'll be out in a sec!''

Cory tapped his fingers rhythmic on the desk. His head was a little dizzy and he was shaking. He just had to wait a few more hours. Then it will be. The moment. The moment he had waited for since the last few days. The moment where his life would change. Their life would change. He was wearing a black suit and his hair was nicely styled. He had taken a look at the dress Lea had bought while she was showering. It was a beautiful grey colored dress and Cory knew she looked fantastic in it. He had brought a few different suits. He wanted to make sure it looked nice with Lea's dress. And this one did.

''Okay I'm ready to-'' Lea said while she walked out off the bathroom but stopped when she saw Cory. ''Cory you, you look amazing!''

Cory blushed shyly but he was also stunned at how Lea looked. Sure she always looked amazing, with everything she wears. But tonight, it was different. She looked even more beautiful than she had ever looked. She was wearing the new grey dress and some nice black heels. And her make-up was amazing as well. Not too much, something Cory personally liked a lot. Her hair was perfectly styled with curls falling down on her shoulders.

Cory haven't noticed his mouth had fallen open. Until Lea placed her hand on his cheek and gently closed it.

''How do I look? Or don't I have to ask.'' She laughed.

''Lea you-you look…stunning.'' He couldn't help but stare.

''Stop it, Cor! You're making me blush!'' She giggled.

Cory rose to his feet and gently wrapped his arms around Lea's waist. He bent down and placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

''I love you.'' He whispered, his voice shaking.

''I love you too. But I have to redo my lipstick now.'' Lea chuckled as she tried to remove some lipstick on Cory's face.

''You can do that in the cab, okay? We're gonna be late!'' Cory said, checking his time and noticing it was pretty late. He actually wanted to propose right now, not waiting till later. But he quickly changed his mind. He would ask her on Bow Bridge. Their special place.

''This was delicious!'' Lea said as she wiped her mouth with her napkin.

''It was!'' Cory agreed before he took a gulp of his wine.

''I have to go to the ladies' room, I'll be right back.'' Lea stood up and made her way to the ladies' room. Leaving Cory alone with his nerves.

His nerves hadn't got less. In fact, they got worse. He couldn't remember a time he was so nervous. Even when he told Lea about his feelings for her he wasn't so nervous. He grabbed the box with the ring out off the pocket of his jacket and opened it. It was beautiful and not too big. Not that it was small either. He quickly closed it again and put it back in his pocket before Lea came back. And just on time because Lea was already making her way back to the table.

''You ready to go?'' Cory asked her nervously as she sat down again.

''Yeah..sure.'' Lea answered confused.

Cory paid the bill and they took a cab. Cory told the driver to go to Central Park and saw Lea's face lit up at his words.

''We're going to Central Park?'' She smiled.

Cory nodded his head. He was too nervous to say anything.

The cab arrived at Central Park and Lea got out. Cory got some money and wanted to pay the driver. Then he saw who it was. It was the same cabdriver as the one who brought him to Lea's parents.

''Hello again, sir.'' The cabdriver smiled. ''Beautiful evening, isn't it.''

''It is..'' Cory agreed as he handed him the money, with again a great tip.

''Thank you once again, sir. And good luck!'' The cabdriver winked at Cory.

Cory frowned which only made the driver laugh. He didn't know how the driver knew it, but it was helpful.

Lea immediately wrapped her arms around Cory's arm as they walked into Central Park. It was a beautiful night. The sky was clear and the temperature was good. There weren't too many people in the park, though. It was actually pretty quiet.

''Thank you for tonight, Cory. I had the most amazing time ever.'' Lea beamed, admiring her view.

Cory didn't answer her. It wasn't like she was expecting an answer from him.

They walked onto Bow Bridge a few minutes later and Cory could feel his heart beat fasten.

''Lee.'' He said softly as he stopped her. ''I want to ask you something.''

Lea turned to face Cory better. ''What is it?''

Cory took her hands and smiled. ''Lea, my beautiful girl.'' His nerves were gone. Just like that. He didn't feel nervous anymore. He was ready to do this. ''The reason of this al is because I wanted to ask you something.'' He squeezed her hands.

''Okay, you can tell me. You're making me nervous!'' Lea laughed.

''When I first met you, I already knew you were something special. It was your beauty which caught my attention first. But then I got to talk to you and, well, I already knew I had feelings for you. Already when you said 'hi' to me, with a huge grin on your face. We started as friends. Great friends. Our friendship got stronger by the day. My heart broke when you told me about Theo. But I knew I couldn't take your happiness away. I tried to let it go, but I couldn't. Everyday my feelings got stronger. When you told me you and Theo had broken up, I felt like that was my change. But I waited till you were ready to hear it. And when I told you, whoa, I couldn't imagine any better answer. What I want to say is. I love you. So so much. You thought me what real love is. I love you more and more each day. You are my best friend and the love of my life. What I want to ask you. Lea Michele Sarfati, will you marry me?''

**A/N: What did you think? Please review! Btw, I don't know how far I'll write this story, what do you guys think?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: You guys are the best! Your feedback is amazing! Thank you! Here's part 9!**

Cory had got down on one knee and was holding the box with the ring in his hands. Lea was just staring at him. Her mouth wide open.

''Babe?'' Cory questioned. What was wrong? Didn't she want to marry him? He suddenly regretted everything.

''I-'' Lea spoke softly. ''I-I can't, Cory. I'm so sorry.'' Tears rolled down her face. She wanted to ran away but Cory stopped her.

''W-what?'' He stumbled. ''You don't want to marry me?'' He felt tears pricking in his eyes.

Lea grabbed his hands. ''Of course I want to marry you. I want to marry you so badly!''

''Then what is it?''

''I-I just haven't been honest with you…''

Cory's eyes widened.

''I have to tell you something.'' Lea wiped some tears away. ''I-I'm pregnant, Cory.''

''What?'' Cory couldn't believe it. ''Lee, that's awesome!'' He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

''You're not mad?'' Lea didn't understand.

''Why would I be mad? I love you! I just asked you to marry me. Isn't that a prove that I want to spend the rest of my life with you!? This might not be planned, but I want this!''

''I thought you wouldn't like it. Like you said in that interview, you're too young!'' Lea was confused but really happy on the inside.

''Young? Hah, babe, I'm almost 31. I just said that, didn't mean anything with it.''

Lea wrapped her arms around Cory's neck and kissed his lips. ''I love you!'' She giggled.

Cory pushed her away gently and smirked. He got down on one knee again and grabbed her hand. ''Lea Michele Sarfati. I'll ask it one last time.'' He laughed but then got serious. ''Will you marry me?''

''Yes!'' Lea immediately yelled happily. She threw herself in Cory's arms and kissed his lips multiple times. ''I'm so sorry! But my answer is 'yes'! It always have been and it always will be.''

Cory looked out off the plane. The rest of their days in New York had been amazing. He felt like the happiest man in the world. He had the most beautiful and amazing girl in the world. He was going to marry her. And they were already expecting a baby. He glanced at his fiancée who was sleeping in his arms. They hadn't had a lot of sleep so they were extremely tired.

Lea yawned and opened her eyes slowly, only to see Cory staring at her. ''Hey there.'' She giggled, grabbing Cory's hand and playing with his fingers.

''Hey my 'soon to be wife'.'' Cory responded smirking.

''Ah! I still cannot believe I'm going to be Mrs. Monteith! But I am keeping 'Lea Michele' as stage name, though.''

''I can't wait for you either. And of course, 'Lea Michele' is and always will be your stage name.'' Cory ran his hand through Lea's hair. It was soft and still wet from her shower earlier that day.

''I can't wait to tell people!'' Lea said excitedly. They hadn't told anyone yet. It was just the two of them for the weekend.

''Me neither.'' Cory smiled. ''Even though some people know..''

''What? Where are you talking about?'' Lea sat up straight and looked at Cory.

''Well, I needed some help from Jon, so he knows..''

''Really? Oh my god, I haven't noticed anything! Who more?''

''Your parents.'' Cory said softly, almost not hearable.

''My parents? Why did you tell them?'' Lea frowned.

''I actually asked their permission..''

Lea couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did he really flew all the way to New York to ask her parents' permission? ''You didn't?! That's so cute!'' She kissed his lips and smiled.

''Yeah. I had the feeling I had to!'' Cory laughed, appreciating the kiss. ''And who knows about the baby? I know you and you probably told someone, didn't you?''

''I didn't want to! I wanted you to know first, but I was confused and people started asking questions…''

''Who knows then?''

''Jon…he found the test. And Naya. She came by and asked what was wrong. I couldn't hold it back.'' Lea laid her head on Cory chest.

''You really thought I wouldn't like it?''

''I was so confused.'' Lea admitted.

''Let me make something clear then.'' Cory said, turning his head so he could look Lea in her eyes. ''I love it that you're pregnant! A baby with you is my dream! And marrying you! And now it's just both at the same time.''

Lea laughed. ''So we actually both hid something for one another?''

''Yeah, we did.''

Lea yawned tiredly and Cory could she her eyes almost closing.

''Why don't you sleep a little more, honey?'' He suggested.

Lea nodded and as soon as she closed her eyes, she was sleeping again.

Whoa. He was really going to marry Lea Michele. The girl he only had dreamed of to have a few years ago. She was now going to be Mrs. Monteith. It would be really awesome to introduce her as that. And a baby. Cory always wanted to have kids some day.

He thought about his family. They had no idea yet. He hadn't told them anything what he was going to do. Now he had to tell them he was going to get married. His mom would be thrilled. He felt so proud. And the fact that she was going to be a grandmother. She might get a heart-attack. She always complained how much she wanted a little Monteith in the family. And even thought Shaun was older, it wasn't really like he was going to become a dad anytime soon. So it was up to him. He had a plan to go to Canada and tell them. Of course they had to go back to New York as well to their Lea's parents. And the glee cast and crew. They would be thrilled as well. A first real 'glee-baby'. They had already joked about it. But now it wasn't just a joke. It was the future.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Liked it or not? Please tell me, means a lot!xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm so glad so many people like 'unexpected things', means so much to me! Thank you! Here's part 10!**

Lea opened the front door. The last time she was here she was so confused. Her being pregnant and Cory acted a little weird. But everything was okay now. She was going to marry Cory! One of her biggest dreams. And she and Cory were also going to be parents, another big dream of hers. She wasn't sure yet if she would be a good mother. She had no doubts about Cory, he would be an amazing dad.

''Whoa, last time I was here I was so nervous.'' Cory chuckled, closing the front door behind them.

''I know, me too. I had a plan on telling you about the baby.'' Lea looked up at him and smiled. ''Hadn't expected you to propose.''

''Well I hadn't expected you to tell me I was going to be a dad…whoa, I still can't really believe it.'' Cory seemed so happy, which made Lea feel even happier.

They changed the clothes in their suitcases and ordered another flight back to New York. Cory had never travelled to New York so often in such a short time. Lea wanted to convince him that they should go to Canada first, because his family didn't know anything yet. But Cory told her that her parents must know first. They were the parents of the bride and needed to know first. And about the baby, well, that just came along with telling them about the engagement.

They entered the airport, for Cory already the third time, and got their passports checked. Which followed by security. After everything they sat down on a bench at the airport. Cory fell almost immediately asleep because he was exhausted. Lea had slept the entire flight back to LA and wasn't tired at all. She couldn't believe everything that had happened. Especially the fact that Cory had asked her parents' permission just made her heart melt. He was the perfect guy for her and she knew it, now for 100% sure.

After almost an hour or so, Cory woke up. His eyes were red and still half-closed as he looked at his fiancée next to him. she was listening to her music and looking around the airport. He smiled to himself and softly nudged her. She turned her head and saw a sleepy Cory. She grinned at the sight.

''Hey sleepy.'' She laughed, running her hand through his messy hair.

Cory just leaned forward and kissed her. Smiling as he leaned back again.

Lea grabbed his hand and held it tightly in hers. His hands were actually really big. Like, enormous. Especially compared to hers, which were small and thin.

''We have to go to the plane now.'' Cory said before he stood up. ''Don't wanna be late.''

Lea stood up as well and nodded. ''Yeah, New York here we come! Again..'' She laughed.

Walking up the little stairs in front of the Sarfati house made Cory a little nervous again. He thought of the things that happened here last time. He had been so nervous back then. He had to ask them, then Lea. And now, now he was engaged to her. And they were expecting a baby as well.

Lea knocked on the door and waited patiently. Like they were just visiting for no good reason. The door opened a few second later and Marc appeared in the doorway.

''Daddy!'' Lea yelled as she threw herself in his arms.

''Princess.'' Marc laughed, wrapping his arms around his daughter.

Lea let go off her dad after a few seconds and walked in the house, gesturing Cory to follow her.

Cory smiled and followed her. But before he entered the house he shook Marc's hand and greeted him. ''Hello Mr. Sarfati, how are you doing?''

''Marc, Cory. It's Marc.'' Marc laughed. This was the way it always went. Cory would call Marc Mr. Sarfati and he would correct him to say Marc. It went just like that with Edith. Both Marc and Edith found it sweet of Cory.

Edith, who heard her daughter, made her way to the hallway and hugged Lea tightly. ''Honey!'' She greeted her.

''Mommy! I've missed you so much!''

''Let's go to the living room and drink some coffee.'' Marc said as he closed the door. He probably had a feeling what was about to come.

Cory walked over to the couch and sat down. He had been here several times and it already kind of felt like another home for him. Lea followed him and plumped down next to Cory on the couch. You could tell she had lived here by her behavior.

''So, how are you guys?'' Edith asked as she made everybody a cup of coffee and sat down in the chair.

''Mom, dad…'' Lea started. ''We're engaged!'' She held out her hand with the ring, she was totally beaming.

''Congratulations!'' Edith smiled before she hugged Cory and Lea both. Marc did the same after her. ''When did this happen?'' Edith asked, like she didn't know anything.

''Mom, Cory told me he went here.''

''You probably pulled it out off him, didn't you?'' Marc smirked, knowing his daughter all too well.

''Maybe…'' Lea giggled. ''Aaannnddd, there's something else we wanted to tell you.''

Cory looked aside and smiled down at Lea. He also nodded for her to continue.

''You're going to be grandparents!'' Lea yelled in joy.

''Oh my god!'' Edith jumped off the chair and hugged Lea and Cory again. ''That's amazing!''

She let go off them after what felt like 10 minutes. Marc, who was still sitting on the chair, stood up and made his way over to Cory and Lea.

''This is fantastic.'' He smiled, tears in his eyes. ''I'm so happy for both of you!'' He wrapped his arms around Lea and Cory.

Edith was crying out of joy now too.

''You happy? I'm so happy!'' Lea smiled.

''Of course we're happy, sweetheart!'' Edith laughed.

''I've to go to the restroom, excuse me. It's the hormones, I guess.'' Lea laughed before she made her way to the restroom.

''Cory, thank you so much. For everything. You make our daughter so happy.'' Marc said as Lea had left. Edith nodded her head.

''Yes, Cory, thank you so so much! And, you guys are going to be amazing parents!''

''Thank _you_.'' Cory corrected. ''You guys are the best 'parents in-laws' a guy can wish for.''

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it?!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you all once again for everything! Here's Part 11!**

Looking out off the plane Lea could already see the snow mountains. She loved Canada. Ever since Cory had brought her there she loved it. The snow, the mountains, just everything. She loved it all. It had this special thing, she didn't know what it was. Coming here was always great. Cory's family was so nice, she couldn't get any better. The first time she came here she was very nervous. She had met Cory's family before but never as his girlfriend. She was afraid they wouldn't like her anymore because of that. Nothing is farther from the truth because they even like her more, Cory had told her. She was excited about telling them. She knew Ann, Cory's mom, would probably love it.

She nudged Cory, who was again sleeping, next to her. He opened his eyes sleepy but when he realized where he was they widened.

''Oh god! Have I slept again, I'm so sorry!'' He apologized, feeling embarrassed.

''Cor, it's okay.'' Lea laughed. ''You're so tired after everything you've done lately. I understand.'' She stroked his cheek and smiled. ''Excited for today?''

''Yeah! Can't wait! I'm sure my mom loves it! By the way, we're very often in planes lately.'' Cory said, sitting up straighter.

''I know! But it's worth it.'' Lea agreed.

''Because you're worth it.'' Cory joked, imitating the well-known L'Oreal words.

Lea burst out into laughter. ''You're so silly!''

''Yeah, your fiancée is silly.'' Cory smiled, pecking her lips.

''So, you're going to tell them, right?'' Lea asked when they were in the cab on their way to Ann's house.

''Me? Why me?''

''Because it's your family, Cor! That's why.''

''Fine. But you gotta help me a little. I can't do it without your help.'' Cory pouted.

''I'll help you, don't worry.'' Lea laughed.

They arrived at Ann's house a few minutes later. Ann was already standing outside to welcome her son and his girlfriend. She waved when she saw the cab.

Cory got out off the cab and helped Lea out as well.

''You don't have to help me. Go greet your mom.'' Lea said, smiling at Cory's cuteness.

Cory nodded and walked over to his mom who embraced him in a tight hug.

''Cory! Honey, how are you!?"

''I'm amazing, mom. How are you?''

Lea came over to them and Ann embraced her in a tight hug as well.

''Lea, you amazing as well?'' She asked when she pulled back from the hug.

''Couldn't be better.'' Lea answered, feeling very welcomed.

''You're glowing!'' Ann noticed. ''Come on let's go inside. It's cold here.''

They went inside of the house and Ann got everyone a cup of coffee. Shaun was already in the house and hugged his little brother when he saw him.

''Little bro, so good to see you again.'' He said, pulling back again. ''Lea, you too of course! Looking hot as always!'' Shaun laughed, hugging Lea too.

''Watch it, man!'' Cory warned him. ''Good to see you too, though.''

'Didn't mean anything with it.'' Shaun laughed.

''Kids, sit down now.'' Ann said, coming back with coffee.

Cory sat down with Lea beside him. He took her hand and squeezed it softly. She smiled in return. '_Now?'_ Cory mouthed to her. She nodded slowly and then smiled again.

''Mom.'' Cory said in a firm voice.

Ann looked up at her son. ''Yes?''

''We've to tell you something.'' Cory looked at Lea again and then back to his mom. ''We were in New York the other week.''

''Yes, so?'' Ann didn't understand him.

''We were there because I had to ask Lea a question.'' Cory felt a little nervous again.

''Oh my god! Is it what I think?''

''Mom, Shaun. Lea and I are engaged!''

''Really?! Congratulations, guys!'' Shaun smiled.

Ann was still sitting on the couch. Her mouth open. ''My son.'' She whispered.

Cory got up and walked over to her. ''You okay?''

''My son finally popped the question. I'm so proud of you! And happy for you both, of course!'' She hugged Cory and then made her way over to Lea to hug her too.

Cory smiled when he saw his mother so happy. Seeing his girl or his mom smile like that just made his day. ''We've got some other news too.''

''Hah, nothing can be better than this. Or Lea is pregnant.'' Ann laughed.

Cory nodded his head. ''You're right, mom. You're gonna be a grandma.''

''No way! No way! No way!'' Ann screamed happily. ''This is one of the best days ever!''

''Wow, congrats again!'' Shaun laughed, watching his mother go nuts.

''Thanks dude. I'm glad you're so enthusiastic.''

Ann was still freaking out. ''I can't believe it! This is such a great news!'' She beamed. ''Now I understand why Lea is glowing!''

Lea laughed. ''Yeah! Being pregnant and your boyfriend asking you to marry him in such a short time is a lot, but also amazing!.''

She really liked Ann. She was in Lea's eyes a perfect mother. She had raised two boys actually on her own. And even though Cory had a bad youth, they are great now. Both sweet, funny and hot, especially Cory.

The rest of that day was really funny. Ann had told a lot of stories about Cory and Shaun when they were young. The guys weren't that pleased with that, but they laughed eventually. Ann had even showed some video's of the boys. One was about Cory who said he needed to pee. He kept whispering but Ann didn't understand him. Eventually he screamed it and started crying. Lea had laughed really hard at this video. Cory blushed heavily and was a little embarrassed. But he didn't actually care because he knew she loved him. just like he loved her. Always had done and always will do.

**A/N: Thx again for reading! What did you think? Please let me know! xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Amazing answers! Thanks for letting me know! Sorry I don't post so often lately, I've been busy on school… But here's part 12:) **

Lea opened her eyes. The bright light shone through their window. She yawned and got out off the bed to close the curtains so Cory could get some more sleep. It had already been four months since they visited her parents and Cory's mom. When they returned home, they had told the glee cast who were all really happy and enthusiastic about it. Chris was the one who almost started screaming. He and Jon already wanted to buy the baby clothes and everything but luckily she could get them off that idea. Her belly had grown and there were getting more and more rumors. Cory had been asked at an events a few weeks ago, but he made a joke of it. He didn't want the world to know so soon. But they had to tell them eventually.

It was Monday today and Cory and Lea had an appointment with the doctor. She was around 20 weeks pregnant know and she had looked up if they could already see the gender of the baby. And indeed, they can see the baby's gender around 20 weeks. She was very excited about it. Just like Cory. She had asked him what he would like more, a girl or a boy. He had smiled and told her it didn't matter. He would love the baby no matter the gender. Lea agreed with him, although she secretly hoped for a girl. She didn't know why.

''Hey gorgeous.'' Cory walked in the kitchen and smiled when he saw his fiancée making a cup of coffee.

''Hey handsome.'' Lea greeted back, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. ''You want a cup too?''

''I would love to.'' Cory said. ''Excited for today?''

''Yeah!'' Lea almost immediately answered. ''If we know the gender it will be more…real.''

''I agree.'' Cory smirked. ''But, we're not gonna tell anyone else, are we?''

''Not if you don't want to?''

''I don't know…I guess I would like it to be a surprise to everyone else.''

''Then we won't tell anyone. You know what, we'll pretend we don't know it either. Then they wouldn't ask and it won't be so hard.'' Lea suggested.

''Awesome plan!'' Cory laughed, kissing her once again. ''How late do we have to be there?''

''At 11:30.'' Lea answered, glancing at the clock. ''So we'll leave in 30 minutes. So go get ready, babe!''

''I'm not so slow as you.'' Cory joked, leaving Lea indignantly behind.

Watching all those pregnant women was weird. Their stomachs were huge and some of them weren't even able to walk properly. Cory glanced at Lea and saw her reading a magazine. '_Lea Michele pregnant from fiancé and co-star Cory Monteith?'_ it said. Cory remembered when Lea tweeted about the rumor about them being engaged. She had made it simple but the whole fandom went mad. _'Wow…Being engaged is so amazing!' _was the only thing she had tweeted. Just that. And the whole fandom lost it for more than a month. They could hardly log into twitter because it would crash. But the tweets and other comments they got was amazing. The fans were so supportive.

Lea closed the magazine and looked up at Cory. ''If only they knew.'' She laughed.

''I think we won't be able to walk anywhere with those fans! Anyway, I think you won't be able to walk normally when I see these women here. Some of them are enormous.''

Lea laughed. ''You better get used to it. In a few weeks I'm just like them.''

''Ms. Michele?'' A nurse called out.

Lea got up and nodded. ''Yeah?''

''You can come with me.'' The nurse let them to a room and told them the doctor would be there in a minute.

Lea sat down on the bed and Cory on the chair next to it. He nervously looked around the room. It was decorated with all baby stuff.

''Can you believe it? In a few months there will be this baby..coming out of me. A baby we've made Cory, that sound so weird.''

''It does.'' Cory frowned.

If he thought about it really good. It did. He had come out of his mother once and now this baby would come out of his fiancée. That was actually gross.

''You know that this baby will be the first real glee-baby? Amber mentioned that the other week. And she right, you know?''

''She is. I haven't thought about that to be honest.'' Cory laughed. ''But babe. I know you want a girl…but even when it's a boy, promise me you won't be disappointed?''

Lea looked at the ceiling. She knew Cory was right. ''I know I will. But I also know I will love that boy so much!'' Lea giggled.

The doctor entered the room and politely greeted them both.

''So..'' He said as he sat down on a chair beside her bed. ''How are things going?''

''Great! Haven't had morning sickness anymore so that's better.''

''That is better.'' The doctor agreed. ''What about the mood changing's? Was it bad?'' He laughed, turning his attention to Cory.

Cory laughed along with him. ''Well. The way she looks now I better say nothing.''

The doctor smiled and patted Cory's back. ''I've been there, son. So, let's see how things are going in there.'' The doctor said pointing at Lea's belly.

He put some gel on Lea's belly and then put a weird kind of checking thing on there.

''Everything looks great!'' The doctor said after a few minutes.

Cory grabbed Lea's hand and grabbed it.

''So you guys want to know the gender?''

''Yeah!'' Lea said immediately.

''Okay…the gender of your baby is…''

**A/N: What gender would it be? Thanks for reading! Please review! xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm so happy with everything! You are the best! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, had schoolwork…Almost Easter weekend, so hope to post a lot! Xxx**

''A girl!'' The doctor finished his sentence.

''Really? T-that's amazing..'' Cory was stunned. Knowing the gender really made it all more real.

''It is.'' The doctor smiled. ''You like it too, miss?''

Lea still hadn't said anything. She was starting to the wall. But, she was smiling. Cory knew she liked it. She wanted a girl. Maybe someday a boy, but for now a girl was great.

''Honey, how do you feel?'' Cory asked her, rubbing his thumb over her hand.

''I-I..I'm so, so happy!'' She beamed, finally looking at Cory. He now could see the tears in her eyes. He felt he had some tears in his own eyes as well.

Cory bent over and hugged her tightly. He immediately smelled her sweet perfume.

''Do you really like it? I mean, maybe you wanted a boy but..'' Cory gently pushed his finger on her lips to shut her up.

''I love it! I don't care if it is a girl or a boy. It's our baby, and that's all what matters.''

Lea smiled and placed her lips on Cory's to kiss him. ''I love you.''

The doctor cleared his throat to get Cory and Lea's attention back.

They both looked his way and blushed. ''Oh I'm sorry.'' Lea said, feeling slightly embarrassed.

''That's okay. You're just happy parents-to-be.'' The doctor laughed.

''_So everything is good? Do you know the gender?''_ Lea mom asked on the other end of the phone.

''Yes, everything is great and no, we don't want to know the gender yet.'' Lea lied. She felt bad lying to her mom, but she agreed with Cory not to tell anyone so she wouldn't.

''_Ahh! Why not?! Isn't it great to know what to buy?'' _Edith protested.

''No mom. Cory and I want it to be a surprise.'' Lea laughed. Her mother was curious. Lea knew she was curious too. Something she inherited from her mother.

''Food is ready!'' Cory yelled from the kitchen. He had cooked a healthy and nice dinner for them.

''Mom, I gotta go. Food is ready!''

''_Food? Did Cory cook?''_

''Yeah, he did.''

''_Wonderful! A man who cooks, you gotta keep him!'' Edith laughed. _

Lea laughed along with her. ''Yeah mom. I think I will.''

''_Great! Well, see you soon! Baci per tutti!'' _

''Kisses back mom! Love you bye!'' Lea said before she ended the phone call.

She walked over to the kitchen. Cory was finishing the food and placed the plates on the table.

''So, hope you like it.'' He smiled proudly.

''Of course I will!'' Lea said as she placed a kiss on Cory's cheek. '' 'Baci' from my mom.''

'' 'Baci back.'' Cory laughed. '' 'Baci was kiss, right?''

''Yeah! Indeed it is.''

''I figured. Okay, let's eat.''

They sat down and ate their food. Talking about absolute nonsense in between full mouths. It didn't make sense, but they had fun.

After dinner, the doorbell rang. Lea skipped happily to the door and opened it. Justin, a friend of Cory's, was standing there with a bouquet of flowers.

''Justin! Hey!'' Lea greeted him, letting him in.

''Hey Lea!" Justin greeted back, handing her the bouquet of flowers. ''These are for you! Future Mrs. Monteith! And for the little Monteith inside of you!'' Justin joked, softly patting Lea's belly.

''Thank you, Justin. Really sweet of you!'' Lea laughed. ''Do you want something to drink?''

''I was here just to give these actually, but one drink won't hurt. If that's really okay?''

''Of course! Cory is in the living room, by the way. You can go there. I'll put these beautiful flowers in a vase and get something to drink.'' Lea said. ''Cory?! Do you want something to drink?''

''Hey Justin!'' Cory yelled from the living room. ''Yeah babe! Can I have some coffee?''

''Of course! You coffee too, Justin?''

''Yes please.'' Justin said before he made his way over to the living room. He greeted his friend and sat down beside him.

''How are you, buddy?'' Cory asked him.

''Great! Yeah, me and Mary are getting pretty serious.''

''That's awesome. I'm happy for you!''

''Thank you. But that's not why I'm here. I was here to give your girl some flowers and see how you guys are doing?''

''Couldn't be better!'' Cory answered excitedly. ''Lee and I are busy planning the wedding. And the baby of course. It-it's just amazing.''

Cory smiled when he saw Lea coming with their drinks. She winked at him while she slightly liked her lips. Oh man, Cory wished they were alone right now. He looked back at Justin who didn't notice anything.

''I'm happy for you!'' He said. ''And about the wedding. When will that be?''

''Probably in August or September. Lea's belly won't be that big then and we want to get married before the baby is born.''

''Okay.'' Justin took a gulp from his coffee like it wasn't hot at all. ''So, do you know the gender of the baby yet?''

Lea sat down now too and Cory looked at her. He wasn't good at lying. Especially not when he was looking that person in the eye.

''No, we don't.'' Lea answered when she saw Cory struggle. ''We want it to be a surprise.''

''Understand that. Well, I'm gonna go now.'' Justin said as he checked the time.

''Now already?'' Cory asked.

''Yeah! I'm tired and I'm still gonna go skype with Mary.'' Justin blushed.

''Oeh! Your new girlfriend!'' Lea teased him while she stuck out her tongue to him.

Justin stuck his own tongue out too. ''I'm not the one who's knocked up here.'' He joked.

Lea laughed. ''No, I'm happy for you. Maybe you could bring her to our wedding!? Going to a wedding is a great thing in a relationship.''

''I might do that.'' Justin said as he stood up. ''Thank you for the coffee.'' He said as he hugged Lea.

''Thank you for the flowers!''

''No problem. Bye dude, take care.'' Justin shook Cory hand.

''Yeah, you too!''

''I walk you out.'' Lea said.

Cory waited in the living room. Justin was a great friend and he was happy him and Lea got along.

''Bye Justin.'' He heard Lea say.

She came back to the living room and immediately run into Cory and kissed him. Cory was a little shocked but kissed her back anyway. ''Whoa! Great comeback.'' He laughed.

**A/N: Sorry for the ones who wanted it to be a boy...Hope y'all liked it? Please let me know what you thought about it! xxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I want to thank you all again for the amazing feedback! I'm so happy with that! Little jump in the time, it's now August:)**

Lea nervously paced up and down the room. Today was their wedding day. The day they would vow to one another that they would stay together till the death separates them. But the problem was, her dress wasn't here. They would bring it here today around 9 am, but it was already 11 am!

''Honey, just sit down. They'll be here soon. Like they said.'' Her mother calmly told her.

''No! This is a disaster! We're so behind schedule right now!'' Lea sighed frustrated.

''I think your mother is right. Just calm down, everything will be okay.'' Cory's mom told her nicely. ''Cory probably understands and then the wedding will be a little later, who cares.''

''I care! This was supposed to be the best day of my life so far! And it already starts terrible!'' Lea let herself fall on the bed and buried her head in the pillows.

''Lea.'' Jonathan sighed as he sat down next to her. ''There is nothing you can do about it now. So just keep calm. They will be here soon, like your mom said.''

Lea looked up at him and smiled, for the first time that day. ''You're right. I'm going to marry the love of my life today and that makes me so extremely happy! Nothing is gonna break that happiness today.''

Edith and Ann smiled to each other. ''Yes, don't you ever forget that.'' Edith told her daughter firmly.

''I don't think I'll ever forget about my love for Cory.'' Lea said. ''Anyway, where's Cory? He up yet?''

''He's not here.'' Ann said. ''But yes, he's awake.''

''I wanna see him!'' Lea said childishly.

''You can't, sweetie. The groom isn't allowed to see the bride before the wedding.'' Jon said.

''Well, actually the groom isn't suppose to see the bride in her wedding dress…'' Lea corrected him. ''Can I at least call him? I haven't spoken to him for a day now!''

''Last time you spoke to him was yesterday evening!'' Edith laughed. ''Fine then. A call won't hurt. But make it quick, your dress will be here soon.''

Lea jumped off the bed and grabbed her phone. She dialed Cory's number and walked away for some privacy.

''_Hello my beautiful bride.'' _Cory answered the phone.

''Hey babe!'' Lea blushed. ''How are you?''

''_Honestly, nervous. Very, very nervous.''_ Cory laughed.

''You're not the only one..''

''_I'm excited, though. Can't wait to marry you..''_

''I'm excited as well!'' Lea smiled, even though she knew Cory couldn't see.

''Lea! Your dress is here! Hang up on your man now, you can see him later!'' Jon yelled.

''I'm coming!'' Lea yelled back. ''Sorry babe. Gotta go now..''

''_Alright. Have fun! And I'll see you at our wedding.'' _Cory joked.

''I'll see you there. Bye, love you so much!''

''_Love you so much more, honey! Bye.''_

Lea ended the phone call and made her way back to the bedroom. ''I hope it still fits. My belly is bigger now.''

''Yeah, but not _that_ big.'' Jon laughed. ''Sure it'll still fit.''

''Melanie and her crew arrived too. So first your make-up.'' Edith said, leading Lea to the kitchen where Melanie was.

''Mel!'' Lea enthusiastically greeted her.

''Lea! So great to see you!'' She gave her a quick hug.

''Hi everyone else.'' Lea said and she gave the rest a quick hug too.

''Alright, sit down.''

Lea did what she was told.

''How do you want your make-up?'' Melanie asked her.

''Nice and natural.'' Lea answered.

''Just the way Cory likes it.'' Melanie smiled. ''Alright. Let's start then!''

''How was she?'' Shaun asked his brother as he came back to the room.

''Great, I guess. She sounded excited and happy.'' Cory answered.

''Of course she's excited and happy!'' Mark laughed. ''She is gonna marry you today! She must be just as excited as you are.''

Cory laughed nervously and sat down on the bed. ''Alright. Where's my tuxedo?''

Cory had bought a nice black tuxedo. He knew Lea loved to see him in a tuxedo. So this one was easily picked out.

''Here it is.'' Shaun said, handing the tuxedo over to his brother.

''Great, thanks.''

''Dude, relax.'' Chord laughed. ''Nothing to worry about. She loves you, you love her.''

''Wait till you get married yourself, then you know how I feel right now.'' Cory said, making his way over to the bathroom to get dressed.

He came back after a few minutes and the guys smiled at him.

''How do I look?''

''Like a tall, nervous guy. Ready to get married.'' Shaun said.

''Thanks, bro. And thank you for being my best-man.''

''Of course! It's an honor!''

The guys got into a cab which brought them to the beach. Cory and Lea had a hard time to find out where they wanted to get married. Lea's first thought was, of course, New York. Cory immediately thought of Canada. But of course that would be too cold. So it would be New York or Los Angeles. They eventually decided they wanted to get married on a beach. So LA would be the best for that.

''What about the media? Are they going to be here?'' Chord asked as they entered the beach.

''Well, my manager made a deal with them. They are allowed to take pictures in the beginning, but they will leave us alone after the ceremony. And they also aren't allowed to scream or distract us in any other way.'' Cory answered, looking at the place where it will take place.

There was a white carpet on the ground which led to the place they would stand. There were chair standing next to the carpet and there were also flowers. A lot of flowers. The two main colors were black and white. Simple and nice. It looked amazing. And he already knew this was going to be the best day of his life so far.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Did you like it? Please let me know what you thought about it! xxxxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here's the wedding! Hope you'll enjoy it!xo**

Lea walked over to the mirror. She gasped when she saw herself. The dress was beautiful, het hair was perfectly done and her make-up was also amazing.

''You look beautiful..'' Edith smiled, tears in her eyes.

''Indeed! Cory will love it too, that's for sure.'' Ann added, also with tears in her eyes.

Lea felt tears in her own eyes as well. But she couldn't cry. Her make-up was just finished and she couldn't ruin it.

''I love it too.'' She choked, a tear escaping her eye and falling down her face.

Jon wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. ''Shhh..'' He whispered.

''Lea, please stop.'' Edith laughed. ''You're making us cry too.''

''Sorry! Melanie, I'm so sorry. I've ruined my make-up now!'' Lea apologized, quickly whipping her tears away.

''It's okay!'' Melanie assured her. ''I thought about that. It's waterproof mascara but I'll touch it up later anyway.''

''Good.'' Lea smiled. Her nerves were seriously getting stronger by the minute.

''Let's go now. We don't wanna be late.'' Edith said enthusiastically, grabbing Lea's hand.

''Yes, let's go!'' Jon said.

''You look fantastic, Cory.'' Ryan smiled while he greeted Cory with a hug.

''Thank you.'' Cory said. ''You look great too.'' He turned his attention to the little boy in Ryan's arms. ''Hey little boy.'' He grinned. ''It won't be long till you get a friend to play with.''

''Indeed. You know, Cory here and Lea are expecting a baby. But today is their wedding so please stay quiet.'' Ryan warned the baby who just giggled in his arms.

''Well, enjoy. I'll see you later.'' Ryan walked away and Cory sat down on a chair.

Everyone was here except Edith, Ann and Jon who were helping Lea. The whole glee cast and crew, his family, Lea's family, friends. Together it was around 250 people. He checked his watch. It was 1:30 pm. Lea would be here in 30 minutes. Alright, he had 30 minutes to keep himself calm.

''Chill out, dude.'' Kevin said as he sat down beside Cory. ''I've never seen you so nervous before.''

''I don't think I've ever been so nervous.''

''You want some champagne?'' Kevin asked, offering his glass.

Cory smiled but shook his head. ''No, thank you. I can do this, without alcohol or anything else.''

''Strong boy.'' Kevin laughed and he patted Cory's back. ''Good luck.'' He walked away and Cory was alone again.

But not long, Naya was making her way over to Cory. ''Hey Monteith.'' She smiled, sitting down on the chair Kevin had just sat on. ''How's it going?''

''Great actually.'' Cory said. ''Still very nervous, though. Is that normal?''

''Of course. Every man is nervous for his wedding. Sometimes they even collapse.'' Naya laughed, only making Cory more nervous.

''Well, thank you for that great advice.'' Cory hissed. He really didn't want to know that. What if he collapsed too?

''Don't you worry!'' Naya laughed. ''You'll be fine. You both will. Always have been, still are, and always will be.''

''Okay okay! Everyone! Can you please take a seat already? Thank you!'' Chris yelled. Lea had asked him and Jon to help them organize their wedding. And they were really good at those things. Cory didn't know much about weddings and organizing them, so he was glad they had helped.

''I have to go. Good luck.'' Naya said before she walked away again.

Everyone sat down on their chairs. Almost everyone. Joe, Cory's dad, made his way over to Cory.

''Hey son.'' He said.

''Hey dad.''

''I just want to say that…I-I'm just so proud of you. Who you've become. And I'm so sorry that I wasn't there when you needed me the most.'' Cory could see some tears in his dad's eyes. ''Promise me you'll be a better husband and a better dad than I was. I know you will, but please, promise me.''

''I promise, dad.'' Cory smiled, giving his father a big hug. ''And I forgive you.''

''Thank you.'' Joe smiled. ''See you later then.'' He said and he walked away.

Cory was waiting for Lea. It was almost 2 pm so she could arrive any second. Then he saw the limo. A white and big limo was driving towards the beach.

''There she is!'' Chris yelled excitedly.

Jon, Edith and Ann had already arrived. Lea was in that limo with her father, who would give her away.

The limo stopped and everyone look around. Lea's dad had come out off the limo and opened the door for her. Then she came out. In a beautiful white dress. Cory's mouth fell open and his eyes widened at the sight of his bride. She slowly made her way over the white carpet with her dad. She smiled at him. Her eyes sparkling in the sun.

They reached the end and she gave her dad a kiss on his cheek.

''Take care of my little girl.'' Marc smiled at Cory, holding out Lea's hand.

''It'll be my pleasure.'' Cory answered, taking Lea's hand.

''You look so beautiful.'' Cory whispered as they turned around to face the priest.

''Thank you. You too.'' Lea whispered back, glowing.

The priest started his speech, but Cory didn't really hear him. He couldn't keep his eyes of his bride. She was also paying more attention to Cory than the priest. The ring part came.

''Lea, will you say your vow?'' The priest asked.

Lea nodded and looked up at Cory. Their hands were entwined and they were facing each other.

'' Cory.'' Lea started. ''I remember my first day on glee. I saw you entering the building and I hoped you would play Finn, and you would. I was really happy about that. I immediately liked you. You were so nice and funny and cute. But I didn't realize that I really liked you. More than a friend. You had to show me how much you liked me. And after a while, more like a few years, I realized. You weren't just some friend for me, you were more. Always have been and always will be. You are my best friend and know how to make me smile everyday again. You make me laugh, feel loved and make me feel like I can do anything. I love you so, so much! Thank you for making me feel so happy.'' Lea smiled, tears rolling down her face.

Cory had tears in his eyes as well. He heart was beating really fast now. He squeezed her hands softly and smiled. She smiled back. It was like nobody else was there. Just them.

''Thank you, Lea. Cory, your turn.'' The priest smiled.

''Alright. Uh..Lea. My lovely lady.'' Cory grinned. ''It didn't took me so long to realize that I liked you more than a friend. It really hit me when we first kissed. We became best friends, and I didn't want to ruin our friendship. But, when we were filming the final of season two, I fell in love with you. Unfortunately for me, you realized it a little later. Anyway, when I told you my feelings, I couldn't get any better answer than the one you gave me. The rest is history. You learned me how to love, and I'm so grateful for that. Thank you, for everything you've done for me and for how you make me feel.''

Lea's tears rolled down her face. Cory had some tears on his cheeks too, but he didn't care.

''Wonderful! The rings, please.'' The priest said.

Shaun handed Cory the rings.

They shove it onto each other fingers while they repeated what the priest said.

''I pronounce you as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.''

And with that they wrapped their arms around each other and kissed.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it again?! I will write one or two more parts probably! xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: You all make me so happy when I wake up and see those amazing comments! Really, thank you! Xx**

**Other Parts**

Lea was sitting by the pool. Reading a book with her feet in the water. Her belly had grown a lot in the last few weeks. She was now almost 9 months pregnant so she could get in labor soon. Cory was often home these days. He wanted to be there for her. And he really was. He did everything for her.

''Here you go, babe.'' Cory said as he gave her a glass of orange juice. He sat down beside her and put his feet in the water as well. ''How are you feeling now?''

''Fine.'' Lea said simply. ''Not any different. Even though, I have a feeling the baby will come soon.''

''Really?'' Cory smirked. ''And why is that, Mrs. Monteith?''

Lea giggled. They got married two months ago but she still wasn't really used to her new last name yet. ''Don't know. Just a feeling maybe. But I am really sick of carrying this heavy thing with me now.'' She sighed.

Cory raised his eyebrows and bent forwards. He placed his hands on Lea's belly and softly caressed it. ''Hey little girl.'' He whispered, his mouth close to her belly. ''You can come out now. You're making mommy exhausted.''

Lea smiled. Cory was already a great dad. It was so sweet how he talked to the baby, even though it was still in her belly.

''Daddy is right. You can come.''

Cory looked up at Lea and grinned. ''Maybe it helps if you jump.''

''Of course not, silly!'' Lea laughed, running her hands through Cory's hair.

Cory laughed too. ''Who knows.'' He said before he kissed her belly. ''I'm gonna go watch the game.''

''Alright. Have fun.''

''I'll be in the living room if you need me.'' Cory smiled, placing a kiss on Lea's lips. ''Love you.''

Lea's mom arrived the next day. She was happy to see her daughter and her son-in-law again. She was there to help Lea whether the baby would come. Lea wanted her mother to be there when she gave birth to the baby. And Cory would be there too, of course.

''How are you feeling, honey? Any pain, weird feelings?'' Edith asked her daughter as they sat on the couch with some tea.

''I'm great actually.'' Lea answered. ''But so exhausted! It is so heavy now, I can barely carry it.''

''I've been there honey! But it's all worth it when you have that little baby in your arms.'' Edith replied, smiling. ''What about you, Cory? How are you?''

''I'm married to an amazing girl, a baby is on its way…so I'm pretty good.'' Cory smirked, wrapping his arm around Lea's shoulder and placing a kiss on her head.

Edith smiled warmly at the couple. She had always wanted a sweet, caring boy for Lea. And Cory was all of that and more.

''Yes, how is married life?'' Edith asked.

'' …oh god.'' Lea whispered.

''Well, that doesn't sound nice..'' Cory joked.

''No…it's…I think my water just broke.''

Cory eyes widened. ''Oh my god! Really? What now?'' He panicked.

''Cory dear, calm down.'' Edith laughed. ''We have to go to the hospital now.''

''Is it coming already?'' Cory stumbled.

Lea grabbed Cory's hand. ''No silly.'' She laughed nervously. ''It's just the water now, it will take some longer till the baby will come.''

''Cory, get some clothes and other stuff Lea might need and put it in a bag.''

Cory nodded goofily and made his way to their bedroom. He didn't know what to get. He just grabbed some comfy clothes, tooth brush and some small clothes for the baby. He then put it in a bag and got back to Lea and her mother.

''Got everything?'' Edith questioned.

Cory nodded his head. ''I guess.''

''Let's go then.''

They made their way over to the car and helped Lea get in the front seat. Cory himself got into the driver's seat and Edith in the back seat. He drove away and sometimes glanced at Lea who was staring at nothing.

Cory grabbed her hand and squeezed it. ''It's ok babe.'' He whispered softly.

''I love you.'' Lea whispered back, turning her head to smile at him.

''I love you too.''

''How far is the hospital?'' Edith asked.

''We're almost there. Within 5 minutes.''

And indeed. They arrived at the hospital almost 5 minutes later. They helped Lea out off the car again and made their way inside.

''Excuse me?'' Cory said as he conversed the receptionist.

''Can I help you?''

''Yes, please. My wife's water just broke.'' Cory explained.

''Alright, you can go that way.'' The receptionist pointed to the waiting-room. ''There will come someone to you very soon.''

''Thank you.'' Cory said, slightly annoyed. He didn't want to wait.

After 5 more minutes a nurse approached them. ''Mrs. Monteith?'' She questioned Lea.

Lea nodded. She was pale and squeezing Cory's hand pretty hard.

''You can come with me now.'' The nurse smiled nicely.

She brought the three of them to a treatment room. They helped Lea get on the bed.

''The doctor will be here soon.'' The nurse said before she walked out off the room.

Cory and Edith sat down on a chair next to the bed.

''Do you need anything, sweetheart?'' Edith asked her daughter.

Lea shook her head. ''No thank you. I just want you two to stay here with me.''

''Honey, don't be afraid.'' Cory smiled, grabbing her hand once again. ''Everything will be alright.''

''I can't so this. I-I'm so afraid.'' Lea sobbed.

''Hey..'' Cory whispered. ''I'm here. Your mom's here. You're not alone.''

Lea smiled. ''You really think I can do this?''

''What? You're Lea Michele Monteith! You can do everything.'' Cory assured her, placing a kiss on her lips.

Lea giggled and squeezed his hand. ''Love you.''

''Remember that, Cory. She might say weird stuff when she is giving birth, but she doesn't mean it.'' Edith laughed.

''Thanks for the warning.'' Cory laughed.

''Mom! You're not comforting me right now!'' Lea pouted.

''Sorry. But remember what I said. I won't be easy.''

**A/N: I don't think one more part will be enough…so probably there will be two or even three parts more! Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think of it!xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. My laptop crashed! But it works again now! Here is part 17, we're almost at the end of the story…:)**

**Other Parts**

Cory paced up and down the room, taking big gulps from his drink. Edith was patiently sitting in a chair drinking her own drink. Lea was just laying on the bed, waiting for the next contraction.

''Cor, babe. Can you please sit down, you're getting on my nerves.'' Lea questioned, getting annoyed by Cory's walking.

''Oh yeah sure. Sorry.'' He sat down on a chair next to Edith, who took his hand and squeezed it.

''Ah..'' Lea groaned.

''Next construction?'' Edith asked.

Lea nodded her head. ''Yeah…Cory, how long was that one since the last?''

Cory checked his phone. ''Four minutes…I'll get the doctor.''

''Oh god…does that mean the baby is coming?'' Lea briefly panicked.

''Yes honey.'' Edith got up and walked over to Lea. ''Are you sure you don't want the injection against the pain? It's really better..''

''No. I want to give birth to this baby. Doing everything myself and feeling all the pains…''

''Alright. If you want to.''

Cory came back again. ''The doctor is on his way.'' He made his way over to the other side of Lea and took her other hand.

''Mrs. Monteith?'' The doctor said as he entered the room. ''Are your contractions short after each other?''

''Yes, Cory timed four minutes.''

''Great. That means the baby is coming!'' The doctor smiled happily. ''I'm going to get some nurses to help, I'll be back in a sec.''

''Cory, where's your mom?'' Lea asked.

''She's on her way to LA now, almost here. So she'll be here when the baby is born.'' Cory smiled.

''Great.''

Cory could the nerves and the tiredness on Lea's face. And it hadn't even really started yet.

The doctor came back with three nurses who politely introduced themselves.

''Alright Lea. It won't be long till the contractions will be short after one another.''

Cory watched her. You were able to read the pain on her face. But there was absolutely nothing that he could do. Just standing there and supporting her. But he didn't quite know how. Her mom sure knew. She was encouraging her really good. Cory tried to do the same thing but he wasn't so good as Edith. She knew how it felt. Cory didn't. And never would.

''Come on, Lea! One, two, three, push!'' The nurse said.

Lea puffed again. ''Pff pff pff pff pff pff..''

Edith helped her by doing the same sounds.

''And stop for a second.'' The nurse said. ''Almost there.''

''You're doing great, baby. Come on!'' Cory smiled, placing a kiss on Lea's forehead, which was covered with sweat.

''And push! Come on Lea! A few more pushed!''

Lea pushed a few more times. ''Ahh!'' She screamed.

Then there was silence. Just a short silence because crying was hearable soon.

Lea looked up at the baby in the nurse's arms. ''Congratulations! You're parents of a baby girl!'' The nurse smiled. ''Do you want to cut the navel cord, daddy?''

''Can I?''

''Of course, babe.'' Lea smiled.

Cory made his way over to the nurse and took the shear. He cut the navel cord and kept staring at the little baby.

The nurse handed the baby to Lea. ''Here is your daughter.''

''Hello baby girl.'' Lea smiled, tiredly. The baby stopped crying.

''She's beautiful.'' Edith smiled, tears in her eyes.

Cory sat down on the chair next to the bed and kissed Lea. ''I'm so proud of you!'' He smiled, tears in his eyes. ''You were amazing!''

''Look at her, Cory. So tiny, and beautiful. She looks like you, see her dimples!'' Lea laughed.

Cory laughed along with her. ''Yeah. And she's got your hair..''

''You wanna meet your daddy?'' Lea said after a while.

''W-what?'' Cory stumbled. ''What if I drop her?''

''You won't.'' Lea said softly. ''Take her. You can do it.''

Cory carefully took the baby over from Lea. The little girl looked up at her dad with big, brown eyes. Cory's breath was taken away. He was holding his daughter. Holy shit…he's holding HIS daughter!

''Did you guys come up with a name yet?'' Edith asked.

Lea nodded her head. ''We did. Right, Cory?''

Cory looked up at her. He was here with his beautiful wife and their beautiful daughter. He had never felt so happy before. ''Yeah. Hey Jolie.''

''Jolie? What a beautiful name!''

''We thought so too!'' Lea laughed.

Cory touched Jolie's cheek. It was so soft. He kissed it carefully.

''Mommy did an awesome job, didn't she.''

Lea giggled. ''That sounds so funny!''

''Edith, you wanna hold your granddaughter?'' Cory questioned, making his way over to her.

''I would love to.'' Edith took Jolie in her arms and smiled. ''She really looks like you, Cory. A little Cory! So sweet.''

''I'm gonna go get your dad and see if my mom is here.'' Cory said, kissing Lea once again. He just couldn't stop doing that.

Marc was patiently waiting in the waiting room. He was looking at the floor and didn't notice Cory.

''Hey granddaddy.'' Cory laughed.

Marc immediately looked up. ''Is it born?''

''Yes, a healthy little girl. Go meet her.''

Marc smiled and got up to hug Cory. ''You're an awesome guy.'' He said before going to the room where Jolie and the rest was.

Cory went downstairs to see if he could find his mom. And indeed. She just entered the hospital and went to the reception.

''Hello. Where can I find..'' Ann started but Cory cut her off.

''Mom!'' He said, hugging her when he reached her.

''Cory! So great to see you! Is the baby born yet?''

''Yes, she's born 30 minutes ago or so. Come, let's go see her.''

''She? Is it a girl? That's wonderful!''

Cory and his mom went upstairs again to the room. Marc was just holding her when they entered the room.

Ann made her way to Marc and Jolie. ''Ahh! What a cutie!'' She cooed. ''Whauw, she looks like Cory.''

''She does.'' Lea smiled.

''Hey sweetheart!'' Ann said, going to Lea to hug her. ''Congratulations! All of you!''

''Thank you! Why don't you hold her! Dad had her for a while now.''

Marc handed Jolie over to Ann, who sweetly started talking with her.

''I love you so, so much.'' Cory whispered in Lea's ear before kissing her.

''I love you too, honey. We're a real family now!''

**A/N: What did you think? Review please!xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Here is the last part of Unexpected Things!**

Lea watched Cory feeding Jolie. He was gently letting the milk enter her tiny mouth. He laughed and talked softly to her. Lea loved watching them. Cory was so sweet to Jolie. Sure he was sweet to her too but she had never seen him this kind of sweet.

''Ahmumumum.'' Cory cooed, making weird faces.

Jolie giggled in his arms and her eyes widened with amazement. She watched Cory every movement and often grabbed one of Cory's fingers. Cory only liked it. Her fist seemed so tiny around his finger.

''Ready to go home, babe?'' Cory questioned, looking up at his wife who was sitting on the bed. ''I guess Jolie is.''

''I am too! I'm so excited to go home and like…start this new life.'' Lea smiled. ''Plus, I really could use some sleep in our own bed. These hospital beds aren't really comfortable.''

''I know.'' Cory agreed. He had stayed here for the night with Lea and Jolie. He couldn't at first but he persuaded the nurse. He wanted to be together with them. ''Canadian mattresses are way better!''

Lea laughed. She remembered Cory had convinced her to buy a Canadian mattress. He had said it was like 'sleeping on sheep'.

''I bet the glee cast and crew are very excited to see the first real glee-baby.'' Cory said. ''Jolie really is a full glee-baby. Both of her parents are on glee.''

''She is.''

Edith entered the room and immediately smiled when she saw the little baby in Cory's arms.

''She looks even tinier when you hold her, Cory.'' She remarked. ''Alright, everything is good. We're able to go now.''

''Great.'' Lea jumped up. ''Should I carry the bags?''

''No way.'' Cory said, standing up. ''I'll carry the bags and you can hold Jolie.''

''You sure? I'm okay with it if I carry the bags.''

''No, you won't.'' Cory laughed. ''You've given birth and you're extremely tired. I'll carry the heaviest.''

''Okay then.'' Lea giggled, taking Jolie out off Cory's hands.

''Hey sweetie.'' Lea greeted her daughter. ''How are you?''

The baby smirked.

''Even your smirk looks like daddy's!'' Lea noticed. ''So cute!''

Cory looked over his shoulder to see Jolie's smirk. ''I smirk like that?'' He frowned.

Lea nodded her head. ''Yes, it's very cute when you do it too.'' She said, kissing Cory's lips.

''Home!'' Lea smiled when she entered the house.

Sheila immediately made her way over to Lea and miauwed.

''I've missed you too.'' Lea said. ''This is Jolie.'' She kneeled down beside Sheila.

Sheila sniffed the baby's feet and eventually licked it.

Jolie squealed sweetly.

''You're gonna be amazing friends.'' Lea laughed, rising to her feet again.

''You guys mind if I take a nap? I'm so tired!'' Lea asked Cory and her mom.

''Of course not, honey! Cory and I will take care of the rest.''

''Thank you!'' Lea smiled gratefully. ''I'm gonna give you to daddy. Bye sweetie, see you later!'' Lea kissed Jolie's cheek softly and handed her over to Cory.

''Have a nice nap.'' Cory grinned, waving Jolie's arms. ''Bye bye mommy.'' He said in a baby-voice.

Lea laughed and went upstairs to go to bed.

''I remember being so tired as well.'' Edith noted. ''If you're tired as well, which I can understand, you can take a nap too if you want?''

Cory shook his head. ''No thank you, I'll be fine.'' He handed Jolie over to Edith. ''Will you take care of her when I clean some things up?''

Lea woke up slowly. The sun rays shining through the windows. She yawned and checked the time on her phone. 7:37 pm. And then she remembered again. She was a mom now. She and Cory had a baby!

She jumped out off the bed and made her way downstairs quickly. Cory was sitting on the couch watching hockey with Jolie. She smiled. She knew Cory wanted to make her a Canucks fan.

''Does she likes it?'' Lea questioned, making Cory jump a little.

''Geez, I didn't hear you.'' Cory breathed. ''Yeah. I think she's already a fan.'' He laughed.

Lea sat down next to Cory and laid her head on his shoulder. ''Where's my mom actually?''

''She's back to her hotel. Wanted to give us some time alone.''

''That's nice.''

''I think Jolie is tired.'' Cory noticed. ''They said she needed a lot of sleep.''

''Yes she does. Come on, let's take her to bed.''

They went upstairs together. ''Ahh! Isn't your room beautiful?'' Lea said as they entered the baby room. ''Daddy painted it! He did a great job!''

Jolie looked around amazed.

''Let's get you in your pajama.'' Lea said, laying Jolie down in her bed for a second.

Cory handed Lea the pajama from the closet. ''You remember how she showed how to do it?''

Lea nodded. She gently placed the tiny clothing on Jolie.

About 15 minutes later, after they had sang together to Jolie and had kissed her, they went back downstairs again. They sat down on the couch and snuggled against each other. Cory wrapped his strong arms around his wife and kissed her head.

''Have I told you how proud I am of you?''

''At least a hundred times already!'' Lea laughed. She looked up at him and smiled. ''Thank you.''

''You know, when I was like…19 or something. I thought my life was over. I had screwed everything up. But…I was wrong. Working on glee, meeting you and eventually dating you. My life seemed complete. It was, for then. Asking you out was one of the best things I've ever done. And forgetting a condom and marrying you were the other best things in my life.'' Cory smirked.

''I'm so glad you've found the perfect life. I have too! The perfect job, house, husband of course and now the perfect baby. Something I have with the love of my life.'' Lea smiled, feeling tears roll down her face. ''I truly love you so, so much!''

''I love you too. With every single atom in my body.'' Cory whispered before placing his lips on Lea's lips to kiss them.

The end.

**A/N: So…what did you think of it? And the whole story together? Liked it? Or something weird..? Let me know what you thought of everything! Once again, I'm not English so sorry for the mistakes I've made;) And..I consider if I'll make a sequel from it. Would you guys like that?**


End file.
